


Game Over, JJ

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: When JJ, struggling to accept Connor's place in the family, tries to convince Connor his Beebo toy is possessed, he gets more than he bargained for.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	Game Over, JJ

His parents just didn’t get it.

It wasn’t a toy Beebo that JJ had wanted, although it had bothered him when Sara, that friend of his parents, sent them the Beebo for Connor. His dad had tried to explain that Sara was only trying to do something nice for Connor to welcome him into their family after his father passed, and that she had send JJ a toy when he was born (well, as soon as she had been able to after she was brought back from the dead). Not long after that, he’d talked to his friend Rene Ramirez, and Rene had given him Zoe’s old Beebo that she’d outgrown. In JJ’s opinion, this totally missed the point. What did he want with some girl’s hand me down toys? The whole point was that everything seemed to be about Connor right now, everyone having to be nice to Connor because he lost his parents, all these toys and presents for Connor, nothing for JJ.

And Connor even felt sorry for him, came to him one day and said that JJ should have the Beebo, that it wasn’t fair for Connor to get it and JJ not. Looking at the Beebo perched in the window, JJ noticed that the light had caught it in such a way that Beebo’s eyes glinted, in a way that looked almost like it was possessed. Before he had time to think, JJ blurted out “I don’t want your stupid Beebo. They’re evil anyway, everyone knows it.”

Connor stared at him. “Evil? What do you mean?”

“These bad Viking guys used to worship him. Just ask Sara.” In truth, JJ barely remembered the story Sara Lance had told his parents about the Vikings and Beebo, since he had only heard parts of it before his parents had realised he was out of bed and marched him straight back upstairs, meaning he never got to hear the whole story, and it was long enough ago that he wasn’t even sure he correctly remembered the bits he had heard. Still, Connor wouldn’t know that, which allowed JJ the freedom to make up something convincing. By the end of JJ’s story, Evil Beebo had single handedly lured an entire city’s population to their deaths, allowing the evil Vikings to take over the country before Sara and her team had stopped him.

“Look at his eyes, see the way they’re glowing there? That means he’s possessed,” JJ smirked. Part of him expected Connor to catch on at that point, to realise JJ was screwing with him. But as Connor leapt away from Beebo as though it was on fire, asked JJ if he could sleep in his bed that night because he was scared, JJ realised Connor had swallowed every word of his story.

It wasn’t that long since Connor had stopped having the nightmares about his parents dying in front of him, waking JJ every night. As Connor lay in the bed next to him, JJ thought he may have gone a bit too far with his Beebo story, and decided he wouldn’t mention it again. If he moved Beebo so that the light wouldn’t catch his eyes in the same way, chances were Connor would forget all about it.

JJ really had intended to stick to that, and for a few weeks he did. Then one day Connor and JJ both had a game on at the same time, and while their father was working, their mother had chosen to go to Connor’s. It just felt like it was always going to be that way, that Connor was always going to come first. As JJ stomped into their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him, his eye was caught by Connor’s Beebo, which had fallen to the floor. JJ picked it up, and thought back to that day when he had convinced Connor that the Beebo was possessed. Maybe he could still have some fun with Connor…..

Connor couldn’t understand it when he walked into his bedroom later that evening to find his Beebo suspended from the light fitting. As he ran out of the room screaming for Lyla, JJ had just enough time to come out from under the bed, climb onto Connor’s chair and replace Beebo in the window, then leave the room, dash for the bathroom before emerging from there, putting on an innocent face and asking what all the noise was about.

Lyla Diggle was shaking her head, pointing at Beebo in the window, while Connor kept insisting that it had been suspended from the ceiling, he saw it, and it must have got back in the window by itself.

“JJ? Do you have anything you want to tell us about Beebo?” Lyla asked.

“Me? No, I wasn’t even in the room.” JJ replied, eyes wide, shaking his head. Lyla looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t push it. As she left the room, Connor immediately started telling JJ all about how Beebo was possessed again, how it was moving by itself.

“It’s possessed,” JJ said with a straight face. “I warned you.”

“It gives me the creeps the way it’s staring at me.” Connor shuddered. He threw Beebo into the closet, jammed his desk chair against the door so it couldn’t get out by itself. But next morning, Connor awoke to find Beebo staring at him from his pillow, desk chair still jammed against the door.

“He has to be evil, he must be! How else could he have got out of there by himself?” Connor would demand, as Beebo continued to reappear in different positions around the bedroom morning after morning and JJ continued to plead his innocence. Until the time when JJ waited for Connor to go to sleep, removed Beebo from the wardrobe only to find Lyla Diggle standing in the doorway shaking her head at him.

“Game over, JJ.”

After a long talk with JJ about how he should be making Connor feel more welcome in their home, and yet also trying to make clear to him that she and his father weren’t trying to favour Connor over him, Lyla made JJ apologise to Connor for his Beebo prank, and Connor was pretty mad and wouldn’t talk to him for the next couple of days, but in time the whole thing blew over. Or at least JJ thought it had, until the day he was doing his homework, left the room to get a drink, then came back and noticed Beebo, which had been sat with its back to JJ, was now facing him.

“Funny, Connor,” JJ called out, rolling his eyes at the idea that Connor thought he could have been caught out with his own prank, then stopped dead at the sight of Connor and their father walking through the front door.

“JJ, JJ! We won our game!” Connor yelled.

“Your game?” JJ repeated. “Wait a second. Is that where you just came from?”

Connor stared at him. “Where have you been, JJ? I’ve only been talking about this big game for, like, all week.”

“True, that.” John Diggle grinned. “Yeah, we just got back. Oh, your mom called about five minutes ago. She got held up at work, but was just heading out the door. She shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Wait a second. If his parents and Connor were all out of the house, how had Beebo turned around to face him?

JJ ran back up to his bedroom, ignoring his father and Connor’s surprised looks. Beebo hung from the lampshade, as JJ had made him do before, staring at him with glowing eyes…..


End file.
